Doomsday
Overview Doomsday was the event that marked the official end of Stronk 4.0, as well as the end of the lives of numerous members of Stronk. It resulted in the combination of all 6 Infinity Stones as well as the creation of an Omniversal Fracture connecting the Undisclosed Realm to Realm 11. The Catalyst There were numerous events that led to Doomsday, but none more important than the discovery of the Infinity Stones. Throughout Stronk, the Infinity Stones were hidden and held by different people in secret. However, in Stronk 4.0, the Infinity Stones were found and their power was highly sought after. Thanos was the most successful in the hunt for the Infinity Stones, as he wielded the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos used the gauntlet to channel the true strength of each of the Stones on the hunt for all 6 of them. For a majority of Stronk 4.0, Thanos gathered the Infinity Stones in secret. He began with the Power Stone (from Kan-Ra, who originally had stolen it from Zubaz), and proceeded to gather the Space Stone (from Neil DeGrasse Tyson), the Reality Stone (from Kan-Ra), the Soul Stone (from Spirit of Stronghold), and the Time Stone (from DIO). After Thanos had gathered 5 of the Infinity Stones, he only had to locate the 6th and final Stone, the Mind Stone. The Mind Stone The Mind Stone was first used by Rudol Von Stroheim. It was implanted into Stroheim's cybernetic body, and it granted him the knowledge to further enhance the technology he was creating. After Stroheim's death, Medic found the Mind Stone and secretly kept it to himself. While creating P.I.T.T., Medic planted the Mind Stone inside of P.I.T.T.'s central computer. The Mind Stone stayed inside of P.I.T.T. until Thanos's arrival on Doomsday. Thanos Comes for the Mind Stone After Stronkamania 225, Thanos held every title in Stronk. As Rhino Basher resigned from his Stronk Presidency shortly afterward, Thanos appeared to interrupt the ceremony. Thanos had come across information which informed him that Medic implanted the Mind Stone into P.I.T.T., and Thanos could wait no longer. He had come to kill P.I.T.T. and take the Mind Stone. Medic was present when Thanos arrived, and he realized he had to make a difficult decision. Medic quickly found P.I.T.T. and brought him to a secret laboratory in the Undisclosed Realm. There, Medic chose to remove the Mind Stone and instead be responsible for it himself. After removing the Mind Stone, Medic went into hiding. Soon after the Mind Stone was removed, P.I.T.T. was found by Thanos. Thanos, who still believed that the Mind Stone was inside of P.I.T.T., completely tore apart the cyborg. When the Mind Stone was nowhere to be found, he knew that there was only one person who could have taken it from P.I.T.T.; the hunt for Medic had begun. Medic is Found Medic could not flee very far from Thanos, and he was quickly discovered while still inside of the secret laboratory. Despite attempting to escape by any means, Medic was caught by Thanos. The Infinity Gauntlet grasped Medic's throat. Medic, knowing he had been caught, gave Thanos the Mind Stone. However, even after obtaining the Mind Stone, Thanos proceeded to crush Medic's windpipe, killing him. Harnessing the Strength of the Infinity Stones After killing Medic, Thanos used the Mind Stone to complete the Infinity Gauntlet. Before he could use any of the strength he now had, something stunning happened. A glowing scythe pierced Thanos's chest, going through his back. Suddenly, the scythe disappeared and Thanos dropped to his knees before collapsing on the ground. Thanos, despite holding nearly godlike strength, was killed in one strike. Standing over Thanos's body was Hasan. Hasan removed the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos's hand and destroyed it with one hand. Hasan now held all 6 Infinity Stones in his left hand. Hasan tightened his left hand into a fist, channeling all of his energy into it until the Infinity Stones were crushed. All of the strength the Infinity Stones held was absorbed into Hasan's body. The aura of energy surrounding Hasan that was formerly pink had now turned white. Hasan had become the most destructive being in the Omniverse. Blood is Spilled Hasan wanted to rule Stronk, and he was going to take it by force. He planned on killing every single person who stood in his way. Hasan found himself in front of dozens of members of Stronk. Hasan's first target was former Stronk President, Rhino Basher. As Hasan prepared to kill Rhino Basher, a ball of flame began to crash down from the sky. The flames collided with Hasan, and debris filled the air. The flames and dust dispersed, and it was apparent that the ball of flame was truly Captain Falcon delivering a Falcon Kick to Hasan. Hasan quickly returned to his feet and battled Captain Falcon in hand-to-hand combat. The fight was close, but with a blast of energy, a hole was shot into Captain Falcon, who was then knocked unconscious. Hasan quickly set his sights on Rhino Basher once again. He summoned the very same scythe that killed Thanos and prepared to swing it at Basher. Basher found himself without a possible escape, and he knew the end was near. Rhino Basher closed his eyes in preparation for his demise, but when the scythe finally found its target, Basher was not the victim. Basher opened his eyes to see Ref, who had been injured and inactive for many years, standing in front of him. Hasan's scythe had stabbed directly through Ref's chest. The scythe disappeared and Ref dropped to the floor. In his final moments, Ref began to cough up blood, but he spoke to Basher. "It has been an honor serving you, Mr. President. Please...leave before he kills you, too." Ref then closed his eyes for a final time, and died at Rhino Basher's feet. In a moment of panic, Basher began to sprint away from Hasan. Hasan prepared a massive Kamehameha, once again hoping to eradicate Rhino Basher. Just as the attack blasted from his hands, Scoot Crawdad and Worstcocke tackled him. The attack missed Basher but it blindly hit a crowd, killing multiple others. Both Crawdad and Worstcocke then transformed into their true Cocke forms and attempted to consume Hasan. Hasan used his raw power to vaporize the two with ease, killing them both instantaneously. Now Hasan was furious, and he began blindly firing into the crowd of people still present. Dozens of casualties turned to hundreds. Hundreds turned to millions. Entire galaxies exploded like fireworks in a July sky. The results of Hasan's attacks were apocalyptic. Every blast was comparable to a supernova. Stronk's competitors were fleeing with Rhino Basher, but the innocent civilians were being massacred. Among the Stronk competitors was Piccolo, a retired Namekian who knew how to stop Hasan. When Piccolo was a member of the Time Patrol, he worked very closely with Pitt. Pitt could accomplish unbelievable feats, much how Hasan could as a Time Patrol member. Piccolo believed that the only way to stop Hasan would be to revive Pitt using the Namekian Dragon Balls that Pitt collected thousands of years ago. Using these, they could summon a dragon named Shenron who could grant a single wish. The goal of the survivors, now, was to survive long enough for Piccolo to retrieve the Namekian Dragon Balls, summon Shenron, and revive Pitt. After unleashing his fury on the innocent fans of Stronk, Hasan utilized one of his greatest abilities, instant transmission, to reach Rhino Basher once again. Piccolo had only just left and Hasan had already reached th survivors. Hasan lifted Rhino Basher from the ground and stared at him for a moment. Hasan spoke to Rhino Basher as he prepared his killing blow. "You were a failure. You thought Stronk was yours to control. You were always wrong. Now...now it is mine. These people mourn for you now, but they will be thankful in due time." Just as Hasan was going to kill Rhino Basher, he was grabbed by Pungas. Hasan dropped Basher as Pungas began to sprint away while carrying the Saiyan. Pungas pinned Hasan to the ground and began to glow. Cracks began to form on Pungas's skin as a neon blue light began to shine from these cracks. Dixon Gangreen, Pungas's father who was among the survivors, knew exactly what this meant. Pungas was going nuclear. All members of the Gangreen family holds within them the ability to "go nuclear" and turn their own body into a detonating warhead. It's suicide, but it is the most powerful attack they are capable of. Dixon sprinted over to his son, hoping to prevent him from going nuclear, but just as he reached him, Pungas detonated. A massive blue mushroom cloud formed, and the explosion rattled the planet. After the explosion there was silence. For nearly 5 minutes, not a sound. The dust settled, and all that remained was the body of Hasan. Pungas was dead. Dixon Gangreen was dead. Hasan, however, lived. Hasan slowly got to his feet, and his hair once again began to glow white. Just as he was able to stand straight, Piccolo returned. Just as Hasan made his way to the survivors, a massive beam of light came down from the sky. It was blinding, but Piccolo spoke with confidence to the other survivors. "He is alive." A massive Kamehameha blasted out of the light, hitting Hasan directly. As the light faded, standing before the survivors was Pitt. Pitt's hair was glowing, and it was blue in color. Pitt was not as powerful as Hasan, but he was the most worthy to take the fight. Hasan began to strike Pitt with a flurry of attacks, completely obliterating him. Every single time Pitt returned to his feet, Hasan quickly knocked him back down. However, Pitt was an intelligent fighter and was able to avoid all killing blows that Hasan attempted to throw at him. Hasan continued to attack Pitt brutally, when suddenly Hasan was struck from behind. A massive Falcon Punch launched Hasan, who then crashed into the ground. Pitt got back on his feet to see a wounded Captain Falcon. Pitt then realized that he was truly the final hope. Using all of the power inside of him, Pitt began to focus and charge his energy. Pitt's blue hair began to change colors. Blue, to pink, then finally to white. Pitt was using every ounce of energy in his body for one final attack. If he failed, the Omniverse would be doomed. Hasan got back to his feet and began to prepare his final attack as well. Simultaneously, Pitt and Hasan spoke. "Ka...me...ha...me..." and simultaneously they both launched the most powerful projectiles in the history of the Omniverse. "HA...!" Their massive beams collided, making a canyon form in their wake, the entire planet shook ferociously ass the two most powerful warriors used all of the energy at their disposal to kill one another. Then, in a sudden blinding flash of light, the fight was over. Debris flew everywhere and neither warrior could be seen. In the sky, there was now a massive glowing blue crack. The energy of the two attacks was so powerful that it destroyed a small portion of the Omniverse and created the first-ever Omniversal Fracture. Captain Falcon, injured and bleeding, found the bodies of the two godlike warriors. Pitt looked just as he once did, just as a regular man would. He was bleeding from his injuries, and he was barely alive. Hasan looked like a mere teenager, bloodied and bruised, yet also alive. The two men who fought like gods now looked so very mortal. The Fracture Captain Falcon picked up the body of Hasan and stared up at the Fracture that the boy had created. With a single jump, Falcon lunged head-first through the Fracture and brought Hasan with him. Falcon soon found out that this Fracture was a gateway to the Negative Zone, a location completely outside of the Omniverse. Time and space do not exist in the Negative Zone, nothing does. Falcon looked down to see the young man who had caused so much death and destruction. He was just a boy, but he was the biggest threat the Omniverse had ever faced. Captain Falcon had to make the difficult decision to let Hasan go. Hasan's body floated in the Negative Zone, and he began to drift away from Captain Falcon and the Omniversal Fracture. Falcon watched as Hasan began to float so far away that he could no longer be seen before returning to the Undisclosed Realm through the Fracture. After this, Captain Falcon brought the surviving members of Stronk to Realm 11 by travelling through the rift in the Omniverse caused by the Fracture in order to rebuild Stronk once more. This version of Stronk eventually became known as Stronk V. Category:Major events